


Revalations

by TheConsultingTImelady



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsultingTImelady/pseuds/TheConsultingTImelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fluff oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revalations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attemt at writing for a long time.  
> I hope you enjoy

so this is my first oneshot in a long time.. I hope its any good

——-

‘’ Just give me a reason just a little bit’s enough Just a second were not broken just bent and we can learn to love again’’

It was a week before Christmas when John moved back intoo Bakerstreet.  
So many things had changed in the past year.  
The betrayal of Mary was now long in the past and John once again found himself in the only place he could truly call home.

As he was typing up the latest case Sherlock and he had been working on the sweet notes of the violin pulled him out of his thoughts.

‘’You.. you are playing the song you made for Mary and me’’ John tried to speak around the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. It still hurted to think about that day. He thought he had been happy back then. He thought he had everything, Oh how wrong he had been.

Turning around the dark haired detective turned around to face him

‘’yes.’’

And his sharp gaze bored into the doctors.

‘’Although I have to admit, I did not originally compose it for your wedding to mrs Morstan’’

Frowning John closed his laptop and stood up, slowing making his way towards Sherlock, To be honest he had been having suspicions about his flat mates true feelings . It had been a long time coming. Years actually.

‘’What do you mean Sherlock?’’ the blonde man spoke softly as he stopped affront of the other man.

‘’i..eh..’’ Sherlock’s large hands fiddled with the bow of his violin. Unable to look at John he kept his gaze down.

Gently John placed a finger under the detectives chin forcing him to look at him.

‘’Tell me Sherlock, please don’t keep me in the dark’’

‘’Dance with me’’ Sherlock suddenly spoke after taking a deep breath.

‘’What are you up to silly git’’

‘’Just… dance with me John, it will make it easier for me to speak my mind.’’

Noticing how much his best friend was struggling John simply nodded and turned on the radio. Barly noticing the song that played he took Sherlock’s hand and they started to dance.

After only a few moments Sherlock rested his cheek on Johns blonde locks, his large hand on the the small of the doctors back.

‘’I am not good at this John’’ the detective began, his deep voice thin and uncertain ‘’don’t think any less of me, and if..if you don’t feel the same nothing has to change.’’

John felt his heartbeat speeding up as he carefully listened.

‘’I made this song for our wedding day, I have loved you for so long and I did know how to tell you’’

‘’ I wanted to tell you so many times, but then I had to leave and when I came back you were with mary. You were happy and I never wanted to take that away from you. I’’

Before Sherlock could say another word John had placed a finger on his lips silencing him.

His eyes were bright and a shaky smile on his lips

‘’Oh Sherlock..’’

And without another word he waved his hand in sherlock’s dark curls and pulled him forward pressing their lips together.

 _''This is what it feels like to be complete.. this is all I could ever want.. All I could ever need.''_  
Jumbled thoughts that raced through Sherlocks head as he kissed John with everything he had.

True he had never searched for love, was even repulsed by it, Untill this man walked into the lab of Barts all those years agoo. The moment he had seen John it had felt like being struck by thunder. Oh how he had fallen, and fallen hard. and miraculously John felt the same.

And now after all the pain and loss they had both been through here they were. In the decorated rooms of 221b bakerstreet, Dancing together on a random song on the radio,

And it could not have been more perfect.


End file.
